


Crax Arcania: first meetings

by DarkCaller



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 3.5 Edition, Elf, First Meetings, Gen, Homebrew Content, I've never posted a fanfic here before and i'm not sure what this fic needs so will update as i go, Original Character(s), Tiefling, half celestial, human wizard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-05-01 17:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19182103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCaller/pseuds/DarkCaller
Summary: Crax Arcania was Entropica and Armadura's greatest heroes- adventures who found themselves trapped within the astral sea and having to slay a five headed beast bent on collapsing reality. Now only myths and legends, Crax Arcania is mostly gone. Everyone knows the story that labeled them the realm's greatest heroes, but no one knows where it began.(This is a series of snippets about a group of NPCs that shaped my player's backstories and have had significant impacts on events of the campaign. I decided to start posting them online so my players can read and reread them at any time.)





	Crax Arcania: first meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Fearinta- Adoptive mother of a player's dwarf cleric. Daughter of two elfish ambassadors who said "Embrace the dwarven culture, dear child." and she said "I wanna be a cleric of moridan!" and her parents said "no not like that." in my world elves age just as fast as everyone else, but they are not considered "mentally mature enough" for adventures until a certain age. Fearinta skipped the "mentally mature" part and went out on a adventure as soon as she could.
> 
> William- a half celestial who is the father of a player's asimar knight. He was one the front lines during "The War", a on going event in my world between heaven and hell. He became a paladin of a then young celestial air elemental (who is now a deity). He didn't know anything outside of battle and Elysium so he is a bit naive in his own way.
> 
> Agathaw- grandfather of a player's human wizard character. His family is famous for their work with magic and he specifically is the current pride and joy of many wizard schools and magic academies. He is arrogant and has the power to put his money where is mouth is.
> 
> Excalibur- teifling rouge who's secret job of being a bounty hunter for the nine hells connected a player's teifling cleric back to the other players. High ranking hunter, Excalibur becomes important to the world and it's reality only after his "death" and after Crax Arcania's story is so distorted history has removed him from the legend.
> 
> pupper- a race of dog people i made because i wanted dog people in my world.
> 
> unbeta'ed (technically) and my grammar and spelling skills are not the greatest. I welcome critic and advice!

“Lets get started!”

The calm air of younger was disrupted with a cheerful shout from an elf who’s cleric robes looked to be covered head to toe in dirt. She was young for her kind and clearly more energetic then most. Her smile competed with the sun as she ran down the road that led to Elder, a wanted poster clutched in her hands.

 

Fearinta had been living in Arenish for years after her parents became ambassadors in the dwarven city’s historical district. A trip to the poorer lower circles brought the girl to a temple of Moridan and much to her higher eleven parent’s displeasure she became his cleric. Now she was on a mission for the god of crafts- the return of an ancient dwarven hammer. It was stolen from a museum her parents had taken her to before her clergy and now she had a lead!

 

“You’re mine, mr.hammer stealer! And when I find you you’ll serve time in Southhome’s prison for stealing an artifact of dwarven histo- EEP!” the green haired elf slid and tumbled as her happy go lucky monologue was interrupted by a very sudden flash of light cutting her off from the path.

 

There was a thunder clap, the sound of something heavy crashing into a tree, dirt and dust making a thick cloud obscuring her vision before the light faded and the dust settled.

It was quiet for a moment before the tree groaned and Mordian’s cleric scampered to her feet, tearing a bit of her robes -but it was fine she could fix it later- and pausing at the heap of feathers and blessed armor. The figure was still and as she approached the cleric’s hand shook.

 

“Oh Moridan please, I didn’t learn the burial rights cause I was told I wouldn’t need them…”

She checked the male over –she had moved him out of the tree and propped him up next to a not at all damaged oak- and was relieved to know he was still alive just heavily damaged. She ended up using all her spells to keep him from going unconscious but while he slept she kept them safe. From what? Who knows! Bandits! Yes, the brave cleric of Mordian stands guard with her custom Warhammer (not too heavy but still going to hurt) over the sleeping celestial (she was curious about that bright light and learned the slightly older man had fallen though a portal. Her planar knowledge told her those wings were pretty special) as terrible men in masks surrounded her.

 

She was so enamored by her little fantasy she didn’t notice when the paladin woke nor when he started to smile and watched her fight imaginary robbers. He rested his head in one hand and folded her wings so they weren’t as haphazardly draped over his back.

“and just when they think they have her cornered-“ she struck a pose, hammer to the sky –its eleven words shining with enthusiasm as if they too were sentient enough to have a fantasy-“-Moridan himself came down and blasted the bandits! ‘that’ll teach you a leason or two’ he'd bellow! Haha!”

The elf calmed down and bounced a bit, eyes blissfully unaware of her audience.

 

“you are most interesting. Your joy is contagious in the purest of ways.” The celestial shifted to sit down rather than lean. He broke into a chuckle when the elf’s hammer fell and she scrambled to catch it and spout several ‘slang swears’ in eleven.

“[dang nabit no stop that you silly wicker basket AAH!]” she caught the cumbersome object and stared wide eyed at her impromptu companion. “y-you stop laughing at me!”

“they say laughter is the best medicine.” He stood and stretched his sore limbs, wings reaching to the sky far higher than his arms could. The sun shone brightly against the iron and gold of the paladin’s scale mail. “and if I might say you have most certainly helped heal me with it.”

 

Sheepishly, Fearinta laughed lightly and fiddled with her holy symbol. She had extended her hand, introducing herself as Fearinta Cainbred of the Cainbred legacy and a cleric of Moridan. The man didn’t know what any of that meant but he knew what an extended hand was. With a smile he gripped her arm and gave it a firm shake, introducing himself as William, Paladin of the wind.

 

“What is a paladin of the wind? Did you come from the elemental plane of air?” it was getting dark as the pair walked down the well warn trail to Elder.

William’s wings bunched up for a moment before he smoothed them down. “Ah, I see you are ignorant of the elemental children. Allow me to enlighten you.”

 

He explained the four children –Artimst, Posidan, Thor and his Pandora- as well as their half siblings of metal and nature. They were demi gods of sorts and the cleric found them fascinating.

 

“But to answer your question no, I am not from the plane of air. I was battling in the seven heavens when I chased a pack of scoundrelous fiends back to their hideous plane.” He began walking with a sure of step, a puffed out chest and his wings shifted to make him appear bigger. “I escaped that plane and round up here. I thank you once more, Cainbred.”

“Please, Cainbred is my farther. Fea works!”

“Fea it is then.”

 

With only the stars lighting their way they arrived at Elder and checked into the Inn. Fearinta offered to buy a room but there was only one left. William thought it awkward but the elf brushed it off. He was also confused when the cleric refused the bed and slept in her bedroll. _An interesting one indeed_ he thought as he snuggled up into the blankets before drifting off. Surely tomorrow he will return to his endless battle.

 

“hey…” William was slightly startled by the small voice but found it easy to lock eyes with his healer. “I'm going to get you back home okay? I promise.” Her smile made the dark room feel so warm and bright he couldn’t help but smile.

“Thank you, Fea. Sleep well my friend.”

* * *

 

Books are great. They are full cover to cover of information. Somethings they are catalogs of make believe, tales older than time that never actually happened but are fun. Most books in this town are for education- they tell you what you need to know, what you want to know, or what you already know. There is no such thing as a useless book.

 

“YOU USELESS BOOK!”

 

However when you are trying to document various fauna from beyond your realm there are exceptions.

 

Agathaw didn’t throw the book like he wanted to, it wasn’t the tome’s fault it didn’t know about celestials. With a heavy hand and a frustrated growl he set the book down onto the table and massaged his temples. Truly this was a task he shouldn’t have accepted.

 

“[Having trouble, Swordhand?]” A cloaked figure approached the purple cladded mage with a candle, their voice wispy like air- amused or perhaps friendly.

“aaggg…[I do not request your assistance. Begone.]” His primordial was rusty but came out gravelly like the earth- frustration and anger.

 

The cloaked person bowed lightly and walked away. The dark haired male sighed as he leaned back in his chair. These clerics were strange but held so much knowledge he dared not insult them or correct them in anyway. But Boccobe, did they seem sketchy at best.

 

“Probably what I get for exploring the black market…” he paid the books a glance before gathering his things. There were other tomes he could study in just as seedy places.

 

The trip up from the underground was fairly pleasant- the worst he encountered was a particularly eager Gnoll who swore she had what ever he was looking for. He would have been interested if not for the screaming skull with flames roaring from it’s jaws and eye sockets engraved onto the monstrous humanoid’s wooden eye.

 _Death gods. Never associate with them or those who follow them._  He remembered his mother’s words and held fast to the dying woman’s instructions.

 

The magic door that allowed exit from the black market greeted him with a pulse of blue energy before he stepped out onto the cobblestone streets of elder. He flung his hood up and a small fennec fox poked out to nuzzle him. He paid the familiar a smile before making his way back to the inn. Once he arrived he marched upstairs and sat at the map he had purchased from the wandering alchemist.

 

“Elder’s black market was full of artifacts, exotics, and knowledge of magical beasts but very little on planar beings…” he made note in a scroll as the small desert fox played with a curled corner of the map.

“Younger’s was revolting and had only bodies of such beings-“ he shivered at the memory but continued to write, “-and you were only allowed to examine the cadavers if you paid 1000 gold upfront. I don’t have that kind of money…”

 

The familiar looked up at her wizard and gave a chatter to him. _Don’t give up._

Boccobe’s follower smiled and scratched the creature behind her ears. “You having fun, Ten? The map keeping you preoccupied?”

 

The fox chittered and pawed at the corner again. Their bond wasn’t strong enough to speak to each other quit yet but it was getting there. He thinks. Now, back to the map. _Maybe the lizard folk have knowledgeable black markets?_

A yawn cut off his thoughts and the small familiar tackled him. He gave a not at all serious ‘oof’ sound as if the fox had made any sort of impact and laughed as she chittered angrily.

 

“Bed time?”

_Bed time._

Agathaw slept well as always and when he woke the sun was shining in his face. There was something in the air that told him today was a good day and when he packed his things and marched down stairs he truly thought someone- more than likely not his own god- had blessed him.

 

The black wings dappled with a light grey were one of many signs of a half celestial. The man’s skin glowed with energy and if the wizard didn’t know any better he would have thought the braid of black hair shimmered with magic. Or maybe it actually did. _Who knows, maybe celestials have magic in every strand of hair!_

 

Seizing the opportunity he swaggered up to the pair at the table. _Maybe his girlfriend was a celestial too._

“Good morning, hate to be a bother but could I trouble you with something?” he gave a slight bow as he met the eyes of the raven haired male.

“Good morning indeed, follower of Boccobe. How may I be of assistance to you?” _Even his voice dripped with a holy presence_ the winged paladin pulled out a chair that Agathaw had not noticed, offering it to the human.

“Thank you- you see I am doing a research study of sorts. I am to make a catalog documenting various beings and fauna of the planes.” He kept his voice even as to not scare the man off. “I do not know if you are here because of unfortunate circumstances-“

“He fought a bunch of fiends in hell!” the green haired elf threw her arms up as if to express how huge a deal this was. “He then ended up here. I’m going to send him back as soon as I can.”

That drew a sour look from the wizard who laughed half heartily. “Then allow me to be quick and blunt: would you mind telling me about yourself for my research?”

Black feathers shifted against the back of the tallest of the three. He thought for a moment, weighing the pros and cons. He could not sense any evil from the young man but his intentions weren’t very clear.

“Who does your research benefit?” Mordian’s cleric asked as she leaned forward on the table.

“Everyone it would seem. My original plan was to cite books and tomes around Entropica but it seems there is little to no information on celestials."

“Then my experience would not benefit you. Fore I am only half celestial.”

The pair looked over at the paladin, Fearinta with a frown and Agathaw with a scowl.

“If I am honest sir, ANY information would be a _blessing_.”

 

William was about to say something when the inn door was kicked open, the town crier screaming bloody murder. Unfortunately, that was not a turn of phrase. A group of cloaked cultists were slaughtering towns folk. The screams outside and the blood on his shoes confirmed it.

 

Fearinta was out the window before anyone knew what was happening; the cleric didn’t want to wait for the Halfling to move aside like the more civil heroes that followed suit.

William’s wings had knocked many people away as he flew out of the inn, threading the needle perfectly and shouting something in celestial along the lines of “the innocent are in danger” or “prepare to be smote”.

Agathaw debated rather or not he should risk being slaughtered. But then again his only source of information just FLEW OUT THE DOOR HEAD FIRST INTO COMBAT.

“Boccobe damn it- COME! TEN!”

 

The familiar bursts though the inn’s doors, its form changed to that of a two tailed fox spirit the size of a cheetah and just as fast. The wizard on her back gripped her scruff tightly as he drew his spell book, preparing several launch bolt spells.

It was a blood bath as cultists stabbed into citizens they grabbed. No one seemed to be safe as their blade sunk into the tender flesh of a child. Just as the cultist was about to finish off his prey his body was riddled with arrows. The child struggled to get away from another fiendish being before he was scooped up by a winged avenger.

 

“Fiends! Thou will taste my blade and drown in your own blood for such a heinous act!” the child was deposited in the arms of his mother- healed and safe.

William dove down; his sword slashing though cloaks revealing face after face of the cruel cultists. “Your faces have been revealed for who you are- you may now be forgiven if your god chooses to.”

The cultists raised their holy symbols and much to the towns surprise they branched the housed eye of boccobe. The next moment William’s wings were pelted with magic missile shots.

Or so they would be, if it wasn’t for a floating hammer batting each attack back. Fearinta had an excited look in her eye as she ordered the floating war hammer to smack and bludgeon their foes. More arrows and bolts finished off cultists as a twin tailed canine leaped over the cleric and into the fray.

 

“You fools die because you misuse my lord’s name! begone ALL OF YOU!”

With a roar the mount banished each and every tainted holy symbol as her rider called forth a storm of snow. The cold flakes landed gracefully down around him and as they touched the cultists their skin burned and clothes were eaten away. Distracted, the paladin’s blade wasn’t avoidable as one by one they fell. It was silent for a moment as the three took in their surroundings. 15 bodies lay dead and bleeding while nearly three or four dozen others grew cold. The cleric leapt into action with the other healers of Elder as the paladin shifted his blade and knelled before a group of the former cultists.

 

Agathaw dismounted Ten as she morphed back into her small form. The wizard studied the man before him carefully before he realized the half celestial was in prayer.

“Do not waste your breath. They were extremists who took the lives of all these people.” he gestured to the bodies of the civilians but went unnoticed by the taller male.

“Don’t ignore me!” Agathaw stomped indignantly but took a step back as the winged one rose to his feet.

“They were still living creatures. The fallen are being tended to. These misguided beings will find peace, even if they do not deserve it.” William’s eyes were dark as he looked over his fellow blue eyed male. “You see them as nothing. They were clearly something.”

“Yeah, something evil.” Agathaw nearly spat as he glared at the people who declared Boccobe’s name before attempting to kill the celestial.

 

The pair were silent again as all round them healers of all kinds gathered the bodies. Everything blurred together in fast motions as the wizard was drawn from reality for a moment. Shock over took his face as he realized he had been taken to the ethereal plane. He opened his mouth to demand an explanation but William held up his hand to silence him.

“You hold great power. It is boiling over at such a rate you have to constantly create spell scrolls.”

Subconsciously the human reached for the book at his hip. “How… do you know?”

“It is eating your soul. You are _dying_.”

Agathaw stared the man in the eye before slowly nodding. “Can you help me?”

William shook his head. “No, but I can stave it off.” He extended a hand. “My name is William. Paladin of the wind. I agree to allow you to study me if I may study you.”

Agathaw wasn’t sure what he was feeling but it made his heart ache. Was it hope of living longer? Gratitude? The chance to finish his research? _All of the above I suppose_.

“Agathaw Swordhand, at your service.” He shook the celestial’s arm.

 

The two reappeared on the material plane in time to see their small party’s cleric running up to them. She explained most of the civilians were able to be revived, that they were just in time. She rambled about how she never used that spell before and how she learned so much. William smiled and took in her words and followed her movements as she bounced around.

“Why, aren’t you a ball of energy, you little nymph.” Agathaw winked at the woman. She didn’t seem to react.

“This is Fea. She is a cleric of Moridan.”

“Well no shit. The hammer gives it away pretty well.”

“You gonna join us mr.grumpy?” she smiled at Agathaw as he scowled at her.

 _Lord give me patience_.

* * *

 

The party –calling themselves Crax Arcania after a interesting connection between the draconic word for magic and the sylvian phrase for "A adventure beings"- had adventured for many months before arriving in south home. The large city was bustling with activity as the trio entered. They were in awe of the large buildings and the intricate eleven architecture mixing seamlessly with the strait forward Pupper designs and rough orc layout of buildings.

“So your wanted man is here you think, kid?” Agathaw had grown accustomed to referring to what should be the eldest of his traveling companions as a child when he discovered she was far younger than most elves when they start their adventures.

Fearinta didn’t seem to mind. “Yup! He was last seen during one of the parades. The hammer wasn’t in his passion though…” she mulled over her information for a few moments- long enough that William had to grab her by her tattered cleric robes to keep her from walking into the street.

“Fea! Pay attention please, you almost got ran over by the… oh dear…”

Fearinta looked up at the paladin quizzically as she had yet to notice part of her robes had gotten caught on the parade float. When the celestial had turned away and thrown his spare cloak over her she became concerned but Agathaw’s near doubled over laughter caught her attention.

“Well I guess now is the best time to get you better robes, Fearinta! Your old ones seem to have left you **behind**.” The wizard completely fell when the cleric went red and ducked behind the taller male.

“Swordhand that is enough. come Fea, there is surely a tailor who can assist us.” William draped a wing over his companion as extra security. Agathaw caught up with them a moment later, catching any wandering eyes that drifted to the cleric and matching them with a threatening gaze and a show of the dagger that rested on his hip.

 

Once the elf was fitted in her new robes (three layers of alternating greens and warm browns with gold that matched her friends) it was time to investigate the rumors. Unfortunately their target was of high nobility and more than likely had been paying off the guards and authorities. They were not equipped to retrieve the hammer or any evidence that would help them, so they concocted a plan.

“Okay, so I’ll throw my hammer into his window right?” moridan’s cleric gripped her holy symbol and made a motion to throw it, arm getting caught by boccobe’s follower.

“No. lord no.”

“Comrades?” William attempted to gain the wizard and cleric’s attention as his eyes followed the shadowed movements of a brightly clothed rouge.

 

He was leaping from roof to roof, tumbling and dashing with such ease it was honestly fascinating to watch. The man –he figured they were male out of habit- slid down the side of a building and began running freely among the parade floats. By now Fearinta and Agathaw had noticed as well. The being’s hood clung loyally to his head keeping his face concealed even as the wind ripped around his lanky form. When the acrobat finally stopped it was atop one of the large puppets of Southhome’s parade company. With depth hands and nimble fingers the hooded figure retrieved a gem from the quilatal’s eye. He then leapt onto a building and disappeared. Moments later knights and rouges flooded the already cramped street, demanding directions to a thief who had raided the parade company.

“Should we tell them or go after him?” Agathaw asked his familiar as she poked her head out to watch the commotion. She made a low sound and ducked back into his hood. _Don’t care._

“We shall assist them, of course!” William was up in the air before the wizard could protest- something hes learned to do as the wizard wasn’t a man who could be negotiated with.

“[Damn it, bird!]” The wizard spat in draconic as he chased after his feathered friend, Cleric at his heels.

 

The chase was thrilling to say the least. Hes never felt so alive and as he clutched the warm gem in his palm he knew the feeling was mutual.

_"my family was trapped into gems! GEMS!” the gnome cried as the Halfling comforted her friend. “who the hell does that? What happens now?!?”_

“what happens now is you get home safely.” The free runner whispered as he spring boarded over a fence and onto the side of a building, wall jumping until he was able to grip the edge of roof top.

He kept running. No point in wasting time checking to see if you were being followed. He stuck to the shadows, his cloak fading to black and eventually he found his way back to the police station. Outside in the side street the gnome and Halfling he saw before whispered softly to each other. He was about to approach when the emerald in his palm became warm- no, hot. Burning almost. The gems in his pockets did the same and after a moment of stifling his hiss of pain and ducking back farther into the shadows he studied the gems for a moment.

“You aren’t their family… are you?” the gems seemed to react in a positive way.

“you’ll be free if I break the gems. One moment.” The figure removed his spiked shoes that helped him scale the buildings to reveal heavy hooves. He stomped each gem into dust and the souls within circled him for a moment in thanks before flying freely into the sky.

The teifling smiled after them before shackles were thrown on him not a second later. His hood was removed and as much as he struggled it would seem the Southhome authority most certainly had had enough of his antics. Disarmed and detained, he was thrown roughly into a holding cell as his rights were read to him. The rouge paid little to no attention to this- he knew the phrases by heart and was familiar enough with the legal system to know _none of this mattered_.

 

The sun was setting as he drifted off to sleep in the darkest part of his cell, the cloak they allowed him to keep consuming the shadows and making parts of him invisible. It wasn’t enough to get him reprimanded but certainly no one would bother him. _This is what I get for doing the right thing… again..._  he thought as a draft entered the small holding area. He suppressed a shiver and feigned sleep when the foot falls of heavy boots met his ears. They stomped one at a time, as if the wearer was taking their time in approaching but also swaying with each step- drunk perhaps?

“Hello little criminal~” the voice was rough but full of so much joy the teifling thought carefully about the last time he heard a voice like that. “I have a proposal for you.”

“Proposal?” the rouge whispered harshly and laughed. “Most men propose on bended knee.”

The man came into view and his blue eyes were like water; vast and endless, holding dark secrets. His robes were nearly blinding with how obviously they were meant to represent Boccobe –what with the dozen or so holy symbols stitched into the cuffs and along the edges- and the book on his hip looked heavy with paper and spells. _this should be interesting_.

“I and my friends are in need of someone with your skills. We witnessed your display earlier today during the parade.” _strait forward I see_. the wizard leaned forward to get a better view of the caged acrobat. “I intend to buy your loyalty by paying your bail.”

The teifling scoffed and wrapped his tail loosely around his ankle. It was a comforting weight without his heavy climbing boots that he probably won’t be getting back. The human explained he would be essentially buying the rouge- he had a long list of offenses and his bail was far more than just expensive (breaking and entering, armed assault and robbery, disturbing the peace, trespassing on private property, property damage, and fleeing arrest certainly adds up) and the truth is the teifling’s bail was the same price for a slave off the black market. Excalibur settled for sitting quietly and letting the human drone on until the wizard leaned against the bars.

“Once you are free you will be mine and you will do as I say. Understood?” no response. “After your service we will pay you. How does that sound?”

“oh, so I am a servant. Was sure you implied I would be a slave to you.” The teifling flicked his tail out in annoyance at the man.

“Slaves work hard just like employees. The difference really is your definition of a slaver and an employer.” He shifted off of the bars to give the convict another once over. “You will be in here for years. Your talents will go to waste.”

No response.

“Very well then.” The wizard began taking his slow, heavy steps back out.

“aaggg… [Whats the job?]” his primordial was almost as rusty as Agathaw’s. Only his was smooth and cool like water.

 

The wizard stopped and turned to smile at his captured prey. “[A man who is believed to have robbed a museum in Areinish is in town. We believe he has been paying off the local authority in order to keep his activity secret. We know the artifact is in his possession but we have no evidence].”

“[I am not surprised. With king and kingdom in a frenzy about King Junes’ queen being deathly ill I am surprised more outlaws haven’t thought of taking advantage of the knight’s empty pockets.]” He stood and stretched, the human blinking dumbly as the teifling nearly touched the ceiling.

“[She is ill]?”

“[Extremely. Many funds have been directed to local healers and alchemists. Even shamans from the lizard folk tribes and pupper clans have been called in.]”

Agathaw took this in and glanced behind him. With a hurried look and a quickened pace he stuck his hand between the bars.

“So, you agree that you will be mine to command and you will assist us in either gaining evidence or stealing the artifact back?”

“Agreed.” He griped the man’s hand and gave a firm shake. “I believe I know who your man is. If I am right this will benefit both of us.”

 

The human gave a smile and looked to the door in time to see the cleric and paladin walk in.

“Hi mister cool, me and my friend paid your bail!” the elf had begun fiddling with the lock and keys.

“I am William. This is Fea-“ the elf gave a sharp but load ‘HI!’ “-and you seem to have met our college, Agathaw. We have been told you are Excalibur. Pleasure to meet you.”

When the cell opened the rouge stepped out, gave the three a warily look, and then it clicked- he was going to be freed rather he agreed to the human’s demand or not! When it hit him he threw his hood up and scowled at the wizard.

“[you agreed and shook on it. a deals a deal my little devil~]”

“I do.”

The wizard was dumb struck again as the teifling reached out for his hand and gently brought it to his lips.

The cleric gasped. “AGATHAW! We leave you alone for a few minutes and you get married?” the cleric then brought a book out of her side bag and turned the pages rapidly.

“w-what no I didn’t-“

“Propose? Why, if I remember correctly that is what you did indeed do and I agreed.”

The human looked startled. He has never been circled like this before and if the gratitude in Excalibur’s eyes wasn’t actually there then he must have been going crazy. He laughed lightly and swung his arm around the hooded figure’s shoulders. The four marched out, all speaking in slyven as they discussed their plans- well, all but Fearinta. She was too busy spouting out the Dwarven marriage rite.

They made for an odd bunch- a human wizard ready to burst at the seams, a teifling rouge who does all the right things for all the wrong reasons, an elf cleric as clumsy as a new born bear, and a half celestial paladin lost and far from home. At the end of the day, it felt right.


End file.
